When Darkness Comes
by cynthiana210
Summary: Sector V- known for their fierce loyalty towards each other, these five children have always fought adults side-by-side. But now a new evil threatens, and secession hangs in the air. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Darkness.

It covered the sky in seconds: black, billowing masses of rain cloud rolling across the sky like a tsunami rushes to the shore. Everyone in the park looked to see what had caused the lack of light – and nearly everyone screamed and started running towards their homes. Everyone except for one small, blonde 10-year-old, who raised his wristwatch to his lips, as if it were a walkie-talkie, and muttered something only he could hear.

Then he started running to the other side of town, towards a giant tree house, as the rain started to fall.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND or any other related titles. Sorry I didn't put it on the Prologue; my computer screwed up.**

**Chapter 1**

A giant robot looks at the monstrous lizard and booms, "I will crush you!"

The lizard rears its head and attacks, as if saying, "Godzilla will crush you first!"

As it starts its rampage, the robot raises his laser cannon and fires. Milliseconds later, the lizard is atomized and dissolves into nothing. The screen goes black, save for the giant red letters shouting

**GAME OVER**

A small Aussie boy, whose face moments before had been screwed up in concentration, threw aside his controller and jumped up in triumph.

"Take _that, _you cruddy lizard! I just shot you into the next-"

"Hey Wally?"

His victory shouts stopped as a girly voice cut through them. The blonde, named Wallaby Beatles, turned around so fast he nearly fell off the coffee table he had leapt onto.

"What?" he asked with irritation, staring at the girl before him. Her long black hair swayed as her green-sleeved hands moved back and forth in a manner that Wally know only too well.

"What?" he asked again, more warily.

"Well…"

"Get on with it, Kuki," Wally said impatiently.

"It's-Birthday-Party-Rainbow-Monkey's-birhtday-today-and-he's-having-a-party-cause-it's-his-birthday-and-he-wanted-me-to-ask-you-to-come-and-he-also-wanted-me-to-ask-you-to-ask-Numbuh-One-to-ask-Numbuh-Five-to-ask-Numbuh-Two-if-they-all-wanted-to-come-too!" She sat there for a moment, breathing heavily, but looking at Numbuh Four all the same.

Wally stared at her blankly. Kuki Sanban stared back, her Asian eyes waiting for an answer.

"Could ya' run tha' by me again?" Wally said.

Kuki sighed loudly. "It's Birthday Party Rainbow Monkey's birthday today and he's having a party and he wants you to come and he wants you to ask the rest of Sector V to come too!"

"Oh," Wally said, not knowing how to politely refuse. He looked at her happy face, and just couldn't find it in him to say no. He shot a side-glance out of the window, where the sky was still laden with clouds. _I've got nothing better to do, _he said. During the past three days, when the storm first came, he had done everything in the tree house except play with Kuki's Rainbow Monkeys. Wally hid a sigh, convincing himself that desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Sure," he said, and Numbuh 3's face positively glowed with excitement. "I'll go get the others while you get everything ready."

"Okay!" Kuki sprinted off in the direction of her room. Wally, on the other hand, drug his feet across the floor to find his friends. _If someone told me two hours ago that I would willingly go to some cruddy party of Kuki's, I would have laughed in their face, _he thought crossly, beginning to wander the endless halls.

Wally took a good look at the strange scene before him. Sitting in a circle were his four friends: Kuki, humming happily as she cut the 'cake'; Nigel Uno, a.k.a. Numbuh One, looking thoroughly out of place without either a gun in his hand or rifling through endless papers; Hoagie Gilligan, a.k.a. Numbuh Two, looking put-out that the plastic cake slices weren't real; and Abby Lincoln, known in the KND as Numbuh Five, leaning on the wall in an intimidating manner, her red floppy hat shadowing over her eyes. Kuki passed out the plastic cake slices and some empty teacups to the rest of the sector, as well as her humongous collection of Rainbow Monkeys. Wally found himself thinking that it was a good thing that not all of the Rainbow Monkeys were invited; no one could afford that many plastic teacups.

The party seemed to pass fairly quickly; either that, or Kuki ran out of things to do. Soon fading sunlight was shining through her window, reflecting off of Nigel's bald head. He looked up.

"We should be getting home soon," Hoagie said, stealing the words from their leader's mouth.

"Numbuh Five thinks our parents will call for us soon," Abby remarked.

"No doubt," Nigel agreed.

"Well, that's okay," Kuki said cheerfully. "Birthday Party Rainbow Monkey has had enough partying for one birthday. Haven't you, Birthday Party Rainbow Monkey?"

Wally resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the group stood up. Hoagie, playing along with the theme, shot a "Happy Birthday" in the direction of the white speckled monkey as he left the door. Kuki smiled and skipped out of the tree house and to her road. Wally gave a slight farewell to the rest of them and started jogging towards his house.

As the neared his yard, he saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway. He hurriedly checked to see if he had the right address (_Getting it wrong once is quite enough, _Wally thought) and saw his father in the open window. Curiosity growing, he strode to the front door and opened it without hesitation.

Two strange people were sitting on the couch: one adult and one teen. As a member of the KND, Wally immediately saw them as potential enemies. He mentally prepared his guard as his father caught sight of him and smiled.

"There's Wally!" he exclaimed. "Was about to get worried…thought I'd forgotten about a sleepover you were having or something. This is my friend from work, Chuck, and his son, Garrett."

Wally gave a slight nod, unable to do more when an inner instinct told him they were bound to attack sometime.

"Well, son, show him your room, get to know him," said his father. Wally gave him a steely glare, but gestured Garrett to follow him all the same. He trumped up the stairs, flung open the door to his room, and sat on his bed, watching Garrett unblinkingly, but not saying a word. He took in his spiked brown hair, his deep blue eyes, and baseball-player build. Garrett looked around, nodding his head.

"Nice place," he commented. "So…how old are you? Eight?"

"Ten," Wally said through gritted teeth.

"Ah," Garrett replied, drifting towards the dresser. "I'm sixteen. My dad said we were close in age, but six years is a big difference. Well… maybe not if you were as old as he is," he added as an afterthought, shooting a side-glance at Wally. His face remained as impassive as ever. Not put down in the slightest, Garrett began to rifle through the belongings on the top of the dresser. He picked up a picture of Kuki.

"Who's this?" he asked, a sly smile playing at his lips.

"A friend," Wally answered firmly.

"Aren't you a little young for relationships that serious?" Garret teased.

"She's a friend," Wally repeated. "Nothing more."

"I see," Garrett said disbelievingly. "She _is _pretty, though. But-" He stopped abruptly, spotting something he hadn't taken notice of before. He picked up a notepad, on which Wally had doodled "KND." He looked at him angrily, a sudden fire burning in his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what you're dealing with?" he asked coldly.

"Just a club of me friends and I," Wally stated nonchalantly.

"Really? Just a clu…" Garrett trailed off, a sudden understanding sweeping over his face. "What did you say your name was again?"

"…Wally," he replied, nervousness fluttering inside him.

"Wally. Short for Wallaby Beatles, I'm guessing," Garrett said frighteningly, holding up the notepad. "Otherwise known as Number Four from Sector V of the Kid's Next Door."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own KND or any related titles, logos, or any other special thingy I might have forgotten to type. Whoopie. On with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

Wally froze, his heart beating against his ribs as if in a frantic escape attempt. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly becoming dry. "Who are you?" he asked, reaching into his orange hoodie pocket for the KND communicator he always kept there in case of emergencies. It would automatically send a live audio recording to the tree house. Wally did not realize that no one was there.

"What are you doing in your pocket there?" Garrett asked.

_Crud_, thought Wally. However, he said, "Nothing. I have…uh…fiddleitis."

"What the crap is that?" Garrett asked suspiciously.

"Never heard of fiddleitis? Well, it's when people's hands fiddle a lot. And my hands happen to be in my pocket."

"That was the lamest excuse I've ever heard," Garrett scoffed, starting, once again, to give Wally that sly smile. "Now why don't you turn off that communicator you've turned on."

"I don't have any comm…commun-thingy," Wally said, feigning ignorance on the situation. The teen gave him an icy glare.

"The cat's out of the bag, little mister," he said. "Now turn it off, and we're going to have a little, private man-to-man conversation. Oh, and toss it here: no need to have it sitting in that sweatshirt the whole time."

Wally resignedly drug out the communicator and tossed it to Garrett, who then crushed it under his foot.

"Now," he began, acting as though he hadn't just destroyed one of Wally's most important possessions, "Listen, and listen closely: you are going to go to the baseball field next to the park right after school tomorrow. You will then meet a certain someone you seem to know very well. You will do everything they ask of you without question and without protest. Comprende?"

Wally didn't fully understand all of the words that Garrett had just used, but he got the gist. However, Wallaby Beatles was not the kind of guy to sit around and be bossed around (unless it was someone from the KND). He stared right back at Garrett.

"And what if I say no?" he asked.

Garrett raised his eyebrows triumphantly as he reached back and picked up Kuki's picture. "Then say good-bye," he said, ripping the photo in half, "to your Japanese girlfriend."

The next day flew by. Garrett had made it clear to not tell anyone else in Sector V what was happening, not that it would have made a difference. Wally had been placed in I.S.S. (in-school suspension) for trying to punch some kid the week before after he had called him short. Therefore, Wally did not get to see anyone from Sector V all day.

Today had to be the only day in the history of time that Wally didn't want to hear the dismissal bell. And this had to be the only day that it seemed to sneak up on him. He slowly grabbed his books and walked to his locker, stuffing all the papers and books into the bottom, and grabbing his backpack. He walked right past Hoagie, who seemed to be having difficulty with his lock combination, and walked home. Usually he took the bus, but he needed to stop by the tree house, which was on the way if you walked. The bus drove right on past it, so it would be quicker this way.

He got to the door and was about to pin a note on it when he remembered something that Garrett had said the night before:

_Don't let your friends have any idea to where you've gone. Don't even lie about it. Make them think you've gone missing. Make them think you don't care about their worry. Cause now you have a job to do._

Wally took one last look at his letter, then crumpled it up and threw it into the nearest wired garbage can, walking to the baseball field as slowly as he could. Finally he arrived, and he sat nervously on the bleachers, looking around the bases for an approaching figure.

"We have been waiting for you, Numbuh Four. We thought you wouldn't accept our invitation."

Wally froze. He would recognize those perfectly chorused voices anywhere: the voices of The Delightful Children from Down the Lane.

"Come with us. We have a very special surprise just for you at our house."

Wally was about to refuse when he remembered Garrett ripping apart Kuki's picture the night before. Knowing he wouldn't care to do the same thing to the real girl, Wally resignedly stood up and followed them to their mansion.

It loomed above, same as always, but this time seemed different. Maybe it was the fact that he was weaponless, or the fact that the rest of them weren't there with him, or maybe it was the fact that he was willingly following the Delightful Children. Anyway, whatever it was, Wally didn't like it. His stomach bubbled in fear as the Delightful Children led him to a door near the center of the mansion. Then they knocked three times on the door, and a voice answered them.

"Come in, my children."

Wally had just been thinking that his situation could not get any worse when he heard the reply. Now he was proven wrong. He followed in suit and saw a fiery silhouette seated behind a desk. He was thoroughly confused at this point; what in the world did Father want with him? Except for revenge, of course. The figure smiled. At least, Wally thought it would be smiling if he could see its mouth.

"Welcome, Number Four. You have been here before, I know, so there is no need to tell you that." At this point he stood and began to pace around the desk. "I wanted you here because I have a plan."

"Ah crud, another one?" Wally asked, rolling his eyes. "How many times is it going to take you to figure out you ain't gonna-"

"ENOUGH!" Father flamed up for a few seconds, then took a deep breath, his flames receding. "This isn't like my other ones, Number Four. This time I know I need help."

"Well I don't know if I can give ya' _that _sort of help, if you know what I'm saying."

Father chose to ignore this comment. "What I mean is that I know I need something different, because I have been missing something all these times, and failed because of it. What I need, Number Four…is _you. _Ingenious, really. You are one of Sector V's top agents. I need your wits and strength and," Father swallowed, as if forcing these words to come out of his mouth, "your skill in melee combat to aid me."

It occurred to Wally that he had used the words "wits" in a sentence about him that didn't contain the word "no" before it. It fact, the only reason he knew what that word meant was because Number Five had had to explain it to him so many times when describing what he didn't have (this usually happened after Wally made a big screw-up). Wally felt proud and intrigued, his instinct yelling, "Father is bad! Shoot him! SHOOT HIM!" slowly fading away. Wally cocked his head, an annoying habit he had picked up from Kuki in the past week.

"Why me?" he said.

"Like I said before, you fit the bag. You are perfect for the part."

Wally had a nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him to refuse, to say no and run like Kuki did when one of her Rainbow Monkeys was 'calling for help.' But, having ignored his conscience so many times in the past, he paid little attention to it and asked,

"And what's in it for me?"

Father made one of those movements that Wally guessed was a smile. "What do you want, dear child?"

Wally thought for a moment, scratching his chin. Then he gave a small smile.

"I want to be taller, and smarter, like someone everyone looks up to."

"Done," Father said. "All you have to do is follow Garrett's instruction every other day after school."

"I can't tell my friends about it? And how do you know Garrett?"

"No, you can't tell your friends, just say your parents are making you go to a special class or something." Wally noticed he ignored the second question. "What do you say?"

Wally nodded. "All right," he agreed. "When do I start?"

**So now Wally's working for Father. I know he really wouldn't, or he would fight more, but this is part of the story. I have it planned out in my head. Thanks for reviewing! Keep them coming! You all are awesome! I want to personally thank Nerd-434, who gave me my first review EVER!!**


End file.
